


Proper Form

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: Crystal gets a gym membership and needs help with her form.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Proper Form

Crystal’s friends had thought it was funny to get her a gym membership, even though the only reason she ever ran was when someone or something was chasing her. She knew they thought she wouldn’t use it and were teasing her, but she was determined to prove them wrong. 

But when she got to the gym, Crystal was starting to rethink her decisions. She thought she would just use the treadmill or something easy, but they were all occupied. The only thing she saw available were some weights on the floor. She walked over to look at them, seeing if there were directions or something. But of course there weren’t. Because most people that went to the gym knew what they were doing. But Crystal was totally lost. 

Crystal looked around and saw a tall, skinny brunette lifting weights and it looked like she knew what she was doing. So she picked up some weights that looked similar enough and tried to do what the other girl was doing. But it wasn’t going well. At all. She felt like an idiot.

But she wasn’t going to give up! She kept looking over at the girl, determined to get it right.

“Can you stop staring at me!?” The girl came up and shouted in Crystal’s face after a few minutes of working out, or trying to in Crystal’s case.

“What?” Crystal tried to play dumb. She hadn’t realized she’d been staring so much that it was noticeable.

“Every time I’ve looked over here, you’ve been staring at me. It’s creepy! Stop it!” The girl shouted again.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Crystal said sincerely. She didn’t mean to make her feel uncomfortable.

“It sure seemed like you did.” At least the girl seemed like she was starting to calm down. She had stopped shouting at least.

“Well, this is my first time at the gym and I have no idea what I’m doing. You seemed like you did, so…” Crystal trailed off.

“So… what?” 

“I was just trying to watch what you did so I could do it too. Or try to at least. I’m pretty sure I’m still horrible and I still have absolutely no idea what I’m doing.”

“There are trainers available, you know?” The girl raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. And Crystal couldn’t help but notice how pretty her eyes were.

“Yeah. But. Well, I don’t have much money. And you look like you work out a lot, but I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone and stop staring.” Crystal chanced one more look at the girl before getting ready to call it a day and admit defeat. She really had only been looking to try to get workout tips, but seeing her up close, she would definitely look for other reasons.

The girl bit her lip, looking like she was thinking, and then spoke again.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll help you. Show me.”

“Show you what?” Now Crystal was the confused one.

“Show me how you’ve been working out.”

Crystal took the weights in her hands and tried to mimic what she had seen the girl do earlier. She felt like a fool.

“Yeah. Stop. Right now. You’re going to hurt yourself.” The girl put her hand on Crystal’s, pushing the weight down. Crystal tried to ignore the fact that it felt like she’d been electrocuted where their hands brushed together.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” 

“You don’t have to be sorry. Just. Here.” The girl put her hand around Crystal’s, holding part of the weight, and stepping behind her. “Like this,” she said before she helped Crystal lift the weight, showing her how to move her arm and guiding her with her hand and body.

Crystal tried not to shiver with the feeling of the girl’s body up against hers. She held her breath as they went through the motions again.

“There you go!” The girl’s tone had shifted, going from angry before to pleased. Crystal turned around and they shared a smile.

“Thank you so much…” she trailed off, realizing that she hadn’t even gotten the girl’s name.

“Oh, I’m Gigi,” she filled in.

“Thank you so much Gigi. I’m Crystal.”

Gigi showed Crystal a few other techniques, moving Crystal’s hands and arms when she wasn’t satisfied with the way Crystal did it herself. She was maybe starting to get the hang of it.

After what seemed like hours to Crystal, Gigi finally decided to call it quits for the day. Crystal gratefully followed her. After she had showered and changed she noticed that Gigi was sitting on the bench in the locker room. When Crystal walked by Gigi stood up and stepped toward her.

“I’ve decided how you can repay me for my training expertise,” Gigi said with a grin on her face.

“How’s that?” Crystal asked with a bright smile of her own.

“Take me to get coffee.”

“Sounds pretty fair to me.”

Crystal was definitely going to make sure she thanked her friends for the gym membership.


End file.
